dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Doublepulse
Doublepulse is one of DYOM Users in gtaforums. History Doublepulse started to make missions DYOM in November 2009 right around the time wen LeonCj was making San Andreas Stories. He made a few missions. When he decided that DYOM was somthing he wanted to do he registered on the forums in Feburary of 2010. During that time he made 7-8 missions for a story called San Andreas Memories, but gave it up because lack of feedback and he was still new. The same thing goes for another short story he made called Minimum Wage. It was not until July 1st when Doublepulse started taking DYOM more seriously when he created his first big missionpack Las Venturas Crew. Las Venturas Crew After getting enough ideas, Doublepulse released the Topic and few missions shortly. Las Venturas Crew was only planned to have 1 chapter, but because of the success the author had, he continued. At this moment Las Venturas Crew has 3 chapters with 40 missions already completed. The missionpack is currently work in progress, ''yet no updates have been posted recently. It has little similarities to LeonCJ's Episodes from Las Venturas and Chimpso's SAPD Chronicles. DYOM Video Commentaries On Feburary 10th 2011, Doublepulse opened up a new topic on GTAForums titled "DYOM Video Reviews with Commentary". In this topic he was curious if anyone was interested in making videos playing DYOM while commentating the video. A little later Chimpso made the first request to do a commentary on any of his missions preferrably '''The Desert Attack'. Doublepulse decided to take the request and on Feburary 15th the first commentary was uploaded. After posting the first video, people felt that the topic was misleaded. Some people expected an actual "review" and give it a rating, but others liked the way it was. Doublepulse later admit that it was his mistake and never meant for an actual review, but instead blind mission playthroughs with commentary. Many people still call it "reviews" though. On Feburary 18th, AznKei started making DYOM Video Commentaries as well. His first commentary was on a mission called "Drug Heats" by Mati. Even though other users like''' Chimpsie and Hebekie made one video commentary, the only 2 current DYOM mission Commentators are Doublepulse and AznKei. Becoming a staff member On May 2, 2013, Doublepulse and Zizo008 officially became the new moderators for DYOM Website. Ideas for the Future Doublepulse and Nitesh have been talking a lot over skype about new ideas for mission series. They are also thinking of working on a mission series together. So far there are 2 ideas they are considering to work together on for the future. One of the ideas is '''The Lion's Den.. This would be a stealth missionpack created during the time of Cold Year. This idea was inspired from other stealth games like Splinter Cell and Hitman. You could say it is also inspired by Thaboy's Splinter Cell series. The other one is Episodes from San Andreas Category:2010 Users Category:DYOM Users Category:DYOM Trio Category:American Category:DYOM Video Reviewers Category:Rockstar Social Club Category:DYOM Staff Category:Forum Leaders Category:Featured Articles